Sleuther
|Faction = |Status = Alive |Occupation = |Location = Dragon Fight Arena (formerly) Dragon's Edge (formerly) Berserker Island |Alignment = Good |Father = |Mother = |Grandfather = |Grandmother = |Sibling(s) = |Other = |Voiced by = |First Appearance = "Stryke Out" |Last Appearance = "King of Dragons, Part 2" |Quotes = |Gallery = |Source = Franchise}} Sleuther is Dagur the Deranged's Triple Stryke who first appeared in "Stryke Out". Official Description Biography Fighting Toothless and Releasing into the Wild Sleuther first appeared in the episode "Stryke Out", in which he was the champion of a Dragon Fighting arena owned by the Dragon Hunters. However, fans got tired of the Triple Stryke's constant quick wins and attendance began to drop. Ryker demanded that the manager find a way to make the fights entertaining again, or else. When Hiccup and Toothless were captured in a Dragon Hunter trap and sent to the fight ring, the manager finally found a way to boost attendance, which was to have Toothless battle the Triple Stryke. After a long battle, Toothless won and was about to kill the Triple Stryke, but noticed the pain and sadness in his eyes and allowed it to live. It then helped Toothless, the Dragon Riders, and the other captured dragons break out of the ring and escape. However, unlike the other dragons, the Triple Stryke had been in captivity for so long, that it didn't know how to be free. However, with encouragement from Toothless, it finally left the ring. Flying back towards Toothless, the Triple Stryke revealed that it wanted to go back to Dragon's Edge with the Riders. Tuffnut named the dragon Sleuther, and they all returned to Dragon's Edge. Training and Befriending Dagur Despite his new freedom, Sleuther still displayed hostile behavior towards the Riders. Hiccup and Astrid attempted to train him in "Blindsided", but he continued to attack them. They gave up their efforts so they could prepare for a storm that was approaching the island. While searching for their dragons that were scattered by the storm, Sleuther found them and attacked again. However, Astrid had been blinded earlier, leaving her vulnerable. Hiccup, Toothless, and Stormfly managed to chase him off for a bit, but he soon returned. Despite her lack of sight, Astrid noticed the clicking sounds the Triple Stryke made during each strike. Using Stormfly's discarded spines and clicking them together, she manages to get close enough to Sleuther to establish trust. When the Dragon Hunters attacked Dragon's Edge in their latest scheme in "Shell Shocked, Part 2", several of them cornered Sleuther. Dagur and Shattermaster diverted their attention, giving the Triple Stryke an opportunity to escape. However, Shattermaster had been injured in the fight. Sleuther came back to assist Dagur against the Hunters, even letting him ride on his back. Hiccup arrived and told them to take Shattermaster back to the base for treatment. Moving to Berserker Island Dagur rides Sleuther on Berserker Island when he comes to lead the riders to the island's dragon stable in "Something Rotten on Berserker Island". Dagur rides Sleuther in his quest of searching Oswald in "Searching for Oswald... and Chicken". When they go to Vanaheim and some Grim Gnashers attack a Gronckle, they both defend it against the wild dragons. When Heather and Windshear are about to drown in "Sins of the Past", Dagur and Sleuther dive in to their rescue, with the Triple Stryke lifting the cage Windshear is trapped in. Fighting the Dragon Flyers In "In Plain Sight", Dagur rides Sleuther from Dragon's Edge to Berserker Island, to visit a bully from his childhood, Ansson, in order to reclaim a Dragon Eye lense from him. He takes Sleuther with him while the two search for the legendary Thunderfish. When the bait is taken by a Scauldron, Dagur jumps on Sleuther and the two fight the wild dragon. The Triple Stryke cuts the rod's rope, releasing the Scauldron. Sleuther then goes with Dagur to the meeting on Caldera Cay in "Chain of Command". When the Riders receive a message from Hiccup that he needs help on Wingmaiden Island, Dagur and Mala jump on Sleuther and go with the Riders. The trio is able to work together and ultimately defeat the Dragon Flyers. Fighting Another Triple Stryke At some point after this, Sleuther and Dagur arrived on Dragon's Edge to help the riders deal with an attacking Triple Stryke that had been infected with Grimoras. Sleuther distracted the Triple Stryke while the player's dragon fired at her feet, scaring the dragon off. Physical Appearance Sleuther is typical in appearance for a Triple Stryke; with a sharp-toothed beak, three scorpion-like tail telsons, yellow-tipped horns, and scorpion-like pincers for hands. He also has piercing red eyes with a black, slitted pupil and amber irises. In color, he is brownish-purple and has yellow legs, arms and tails, with his middle tail telson being the same brownish-purple as his body. Personality Sleuther was a very aggressive dragon in the dragon fighting arena. He was known to kill other dragons, as Ryker stated "if the Triple Stryke kills that Night Fury." In a fight with Toothless, Sleuther was spared by him as he had won the fight and learned from the Night Fury that dragons don't need to kill other dragons. Sleuther gained a lot of trust in Toothless, as he wanted to live on the Edge, but he showed some uncertainty of leaving the Dragon Fighting Arena as he lived in captivity for a long time. Still, when Toothless gave him encouragement to be free, the Triple Stryke took off with the Dragon Riders. Later, Sleuther begins enjoying the freedom by spinning and flying openly. He then sticks out his tongue like Toothless, showing that he is a playful dragon, not unlike the Night Fury. Though he was released from the Dragon Arena thanks to the riders, he still showed hostility towards them. This is most likely due to his species' aggressive nature. Even though Sleuther and Toothless had formed a close bond, he didn't hesitate in attacking him. This is likely the result of his time in captivity, where he was forced to partake in many battles to the death, causing him to still be wary of humans and dragons, even those he was close to. It's also possible that Sleuther was defending his territory, and that the riders didn't realize the Triple Stryke had a territory on the Edge. This indicates that the species is very territorial. However, after Astrid discovered Sleuther responded to clicking sounds, he appears to have calmed down, which made him more susceptible to training. He was quick to assist Dagur after the Berserker saved him, which could mean that Sleuther has made some amends with his past, as he was returning the favor to Dagur. Sleuther has been shown to understand human language, as he threatened Snotlout when the boy mocked his rider. He also understands Dagur's commands and is very obedient. He seemed to know that Dagur and Mala were in love with each other, being a bit disgusted by the situation and trying to shed his eyes and ears from the pair's sapy actions. Abilities and Skills *'Fighting Skills:' According to the Fight Master, Sleuther was the best fighter dragon in the arena, being able to defeat all his opponents in less than five minutes. He was able to hold his ground against Toothless and even gain the upper hand several times, something not many dragons can do. He was shown to easily defeat Grim Gnashers and Dragon Hunters. *'Speed and Agility:' Being a Strike Class dragon, Sleuther is very fast and agile. He managed to fight many dragons in a small arena and win. He was shown to be able to do flips in the air and fly upside down. *'Strength:' Sleuther has been shown to be very strong, as he is able to lift Toothless with only one of his tails without any struggle. He can lift a metal cage containing Windshear, with the extra weight of Heather and Dagur, all while being underwater. He can also hold three Dragon Hunters in each of his tails and throw them with full force, while also carrying Mala and Dagur. Sleuther can easily push a Grim Gnasher off a cliff while flying at full speed. *'Endurance and Stamina:' Sleuther took several shots from Toothless and was pushed against a wall and was still able to fight. He was seen taking direct shots from a Titan Wing Singetail and was still able to fly at the same speed. *'Intelligence:' Sleuther is a higly intelligent dragon, being able to undarstand commands from both human and dragons. He appears to understand human language as he was ready to defend Dagur when Snotlout was mocking his name. He also understood that Dagur saved his life and he later returned the favor. Sleuther is very adaptable, as he was able to change his environment, from the Fight Arena to Dragon's Edge and Berserker Island. Appearances Trivia *Sleuther was referred to as "Slasher" during his initial release in ''Rise of Berk for an unknown reason. **However, his name has since been corrected. *Sleuther was released in Rise of Berk the same day the third season of Race to the Edge aired. *He has a personality similar to Toothless. *Since Toothless was the one who taught him mercy and freedom to fly, Sleuther was technically trained by the Night Fury. *The way that Sleuther closes his eye when Toothless was about to kill him is very similar to when Toothless closes his eye when Hiccup was about to kill him in the first movie. *Even though Tuffnut named him Sleuther at the end of "Stryke Out", he is referred to only as "the Triple Stryke" in the rest of the series. *As of Season 5, Sleuther is owned by Dagur and appears to have taken Shattermaster's place as his main dragon. References Site Navigation Category:Dragons Category:Tamed Dragons Category:Strike Class Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:Fighter Dragons Category:Minor Characters Category:Enslaved Dragons Category:Strong Dragons Category:School of Dragons Characters Category:School of Dragons Category:Dagur the Deranged Category:Sleuther Category:Dragons with Venom Category:Fast Dragons